


Flashpoint

by whittesmore



Category: The Flash, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Other, Stiles is the Flash, The Flash is in an alternate universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whittesmore/pseuds/whittesmore
Summary: "Oh boy," He mumbled under his breath. "Not as sorry as I am." He sighed. Scott stared at him, his eyebrows raised as he tried to anticipate the guy's next move. But nothing could've prepared him for what happened when he pulled down the hood of his supersuit. "Hey, I'm Stiles Stilinski, and I'm the fastest man alive." He looked around at the gaping supernatural creatures. "Also, I think I'm on the wrong earth, and I'm gonna need your help."*WILL BE REWRITTEN*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my take on Stiles being the Flash, don't hate me.

The fight wasn't going the way they planned, the Pack that crossed into their territory seeming to have outnumbered them quicker than they even got to the warehouse.

Everyone was taking on someone, whether it was tag teaming or pure trickery (something Stiles would be great at)

Scott and Derek were the ones in the middle of attempting to take down the Alpha, who seemed to be doubling up it's daily dose of steroids.

And even with a True Alpha and a beta who's irises used to shine red, it seemed that losing was inevitable.

"Beacon Hills will be ours," The Alpha sneered, his red eyes boring into Scott's. "Some kid isn't going to control the most powerful supernatural city."

Scott snarled, his fangs baring as he glared at his rival, his claws dancing across his fingers as he swiped the Alpha's chest.

His intention wasn't to kill, but just to slow down.

Even though his hopes were high, Scott's confidence that everyone was going to get out of there alive was dwindling and he didn't know how to spark courage in every one of his pack members that currently inhabited the abandoned warehouse.

As if they had planned it, Scott and Derek both lunged at their opponent, the three males sliding across the floor in a brawl of swinging arms and sharpened claws.

Scott winced as he heard a pain howl come from across the room, the sound coming emitting from where Liam was dueling it out with a female beta.

It only fueled his fury and his hope to win this fight.

He growled as he was thrown from where he was grippinng the collar of the Alpha's shirt, his back slamming against the floor causing his supposed murderous sound to become high pitches.

When he recovered, he was still laying on the ground, a groan leaving his mouth as his injuries healed themselves slowly, but surely.

He watched the damned Alpha practically throw Derek across the room, the guy unbearably strong for either werewolf.

Though, not one to give up in time of need pushed himself up, his heart thumping against his chest as his eyes turned red once more.

Lydia screamed loudly, using her now controllable abilities to push her opponent away from, the sound now familiar to the werewolves ears, though only those oriented within the Pack.

He was ready to lunge at the guy, his body now filled with adrenaline that fueled his need to win this fight and not lose anyone else when a blur of red flashed across his line of sight.

As if they weren't even in mid-fight, every werewolf in the room that posed as a threat to the McCall Pack was on the floor, unconscious, and Scott and his friends were whisked out of the warehouse at an inhumanly fast speed.

Scott spluttered as he slid across soft grass, his mind reeling as he gathered many theories about how he suddenly appeared in the middle of a clearing.

He stood up quickly, his once grey t-shirt stained crimson and a dark green from the damp grass, his senses overloading as looked around, his whole Pack staring the figure in the middle of the circle, the one dressed in a dark red suit, a mask covering his face.

"Your clothes are bloody." Came a voice that sounded as if it was vibrating.

The figure spun around in a slow circle, the male taking in everyone around him, "None of you seem to mind that your clothes are bloody."

"We didn't need you to save us." Isaac spoke harshly, the beta's arms crossed in annoyance.

"You guys were fighting some dangerous looking metas, if I haven't gotten there, you would've been starred in the next paper."

Something about this guy's voice sounded familiar, even if it seemed to be layered over each other in a consistent vibration.

Isaac glared at the figure, yanking his hand down as his claws grew over his finger nails, his eyes glowing a vibrant yellow.

Scott stood in front of his beta, putting a hand on Isaac's chest to push him back as the mystery guy took a step closer, "Okay, what the- that's a new one." The male shook her head, bringing his hands to behind his head in a fluent motion.

"I thought I was the impossible." If it weren't for his enhanced hearing, Scott wouldn't have caught the small statement. "How did you do that?"

With everyone's eyes still fixated on the guy in the red suit, it didn't seem like anyone was going to answer, so it was left to Scott.

"We're the Vigilantes." That was the name they seemed to pick up when they've been caught by a civilians in the midst of their crime fighting.

"You're who now?" The male rubbed his head, looking around. "Sorry, I'm a little disoriented from the scream." He looked at Lydia, cocking his head to the side. "I guess that's something you're good at?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think this was a game of twenty questions." She sassed. "But if it is, then tell me, how did we end up here?" The strawberry blonde crossed her arms, clearly not impressed with the male's ability to stay on task.

"Uh, you see, you guys were fighting a losing battle, so I finished it and ran you guys all the way out here." He looked around again. "Which I did not mean to do...but I'm working on my speed and I guess I'm faster than I thought..."

The McCall Pack shared confused glances, not sure what exactly this mystery guy was talking about.

"Who are you?" Scott questioned. "Where did you come from?"

"I'm the Flash." He spoke confidently.

"The who now?" Despite his best efforts, Scott couldn't hide the smug look he held when he repeated the other guy's words.

"The- wait, you don't know I am?"

Malia made a face, "Should we?"

The male started pacing back and forth in the circle, tapping his chin in a way that made Scott's heart clench at the familiarity.

"What about the Green Arrow?"

"No?"

"Black Canary?"

"Who?"

"Firestorm?"

"What the hell is that?!"

"Atom?"

"Dude, no."

"Zoom?"

"Sorry."

The man in red stopped in his movements, looking around the group as if looking for some sign that someone wasn't being truthful.

"Oh boy," He mumbled under his breath. "Not as sorry as I am." He sighed.

Scott stared at him, his eyebrows raised as he tried to anticipate the guy's next move.

But nothing could've prepared him for what happened when he pulled down the hood of his supersuit.

"Hey, I'm Stiles Stilinski, and I'm the fastest man alive." He looked around at the gaping supernatural creatures. "Also, I think I'm on the wrong earth, and I'm gonna need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

"Stiles?" Scott whispered, his eyes wide in surprise at the sight of his deceased best friend.

"You recognize me?" He was clearly confused that everyone was staring intently at him after he took his hood off.

"You don't recognize us?" Derek questioned.

"I thought we've established this, I have no idea who The Vigilantes are." He stayed, crossing his arms as he continued to pace around the field.

"That's not what I meant." Derek mumbled, watching Stiles tap his chin as the boy looked deep in thought.

Everyone present at the scene we're completely and utterly appalled at the appearance of the male who had been buried in the ground two years ago after a fatal car crash when Stiles went to look for his Dad after Theo tricked him.

Scott wasn't sure if he should be happy or upset at the return of his best friend that he's worked so hard to realize that he was only a memory.

Stiles looked up when he realized everyone's eyes were still on him, yet this time, it was in a different way and it was starting to make the meta-human uncomfortable.

Kira, the first to shake out of the funk they all fell in, shook her head softly, standing up straighter, "Um, why don't we get back to Beacon Hills?" She suggested. "Maybe we can figure something out?"

Everyone was quick to nod, all having the simultaneous need to be somewhere comfortable, somewhere where they an get help.

And that so happened to be the vet practice.

<TW>

"Scott?" Deaton stepped through the mountain ash doors of the clinic, his voice full with worry as he recalled the frantic phone call he had received from the True Alpha.

The Hispanic boy appeared from around the corner, panic evident in his puppy-like eyes, "You need to see this."

It took three seconds for the two to reach Deaton's office, where the living figure of Stiles Stilinski resided in the desk chair, now dressed in a pair of old BHHS sweatpants and a grey t-shirt, his whiskey eyes stuck on the laptop monitor as his fingers flew over the keyboard.

The rest of Scott's Pack was spread across the room, all trying to act natural but it didn't take a werewolf to hear the quick beating hearts.

"What do you mean you're from another Earth?" Jackson questioned, no one noticing the two veterinarians standing in beside the doorway.

"Yeah, like, how many Earths are there other than this one?" Malia added on, the poor girl utterly confused. "You know, we're Earth!"

Stiles was barely paying attention to the questions being thrown at him, his attention still completely on whatever he was looking for.

Apparently, no matter what universe he came from, Stiles was still a genius when it came to research.

"I don't understand, you guys have Central City, but no STAR Labs," He sounded exasperated, "No Cisco Ramon, no Harrison Wells, no Caitlin Snow, no Iris or Joe West."

He flopped back in the desk chair, tapping his fingers against the wooden desk, "Nobody who can help me get back home."

Home.

Beacon Hills was supposed to be his home.

But multiverse Stiles didn't realize that.

"Excuse me," Deaton cleared his throat, Stiles' head whipping towards him. "Who is this?"

Everyone looked to Scott, expecting their Alpha to take the lead on this, "Um, this is Stiles. He says he's from a different universe."

"Yeah," Stiles agreed, "And who are you?"

"I'm Doctor Deaton and I have some questions about your statement about being from a different world. Are you confirming about theory about the multiverse?"

Stiles nodded, fiddling with his fingers, "Yes, actually, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Wow." It was surprising that that was all Deaton could utter.

"Exactly." Lydia nodded. "I'm not sure I believe it, and I'm something that's not supposed to exist."

Stiles' hand shot up in the air, "Yeah, I have some questions about that, are there others like you on this Earth?"

"On this Earth, why do you keep saying that?" Jackson groaned. "What does that even mean?"

Stiles stared at him for a second before springing from the chair, making his way to the white board that adorned the wall on the other side of the office.

He picked up one of the markers, drawing circles on the board with ease. "Okay, so imagine there are multiple versions of Earth?" He explained, gesturing to the circles.

"Um, one where the Nazis won World War II," He put a dot in the center of one circle. "And one where Kennedy was never assassinated." Another dot.

"Oh yeah," Liam clapped his hands together as he spoke his idea, "One where all of us are evil."

Stiles turned around, pointing the marker at him, "Yeah, been there. It sucks." He made a face before turning back to the board.

"So, all these Earths occupy the same place in space," He drew a huge circle around the smaller ones. "But they vibrate at a different frequency," He squiggled the lines on each circle, "So then they can't see each other."

He turned back around, meeting everyone's gazes.

"Yeah, but if you go fast enough, then wouldn't it be possible to create a breach or something? And then travel between worlds?" Lydia chimed in.

"That would be correct." He nodded, beginning to pace back and forth again.

"But how would you be able to run that fast?" Mason questioned.

"Yeah, so, let's see...um, I was struck by lightning the same night a particle accelerator exploded." He explained sheepishly. "And I became a superhero."

Everyone who occupied the room's eyes widened at the short telling of what could only be summarized as a long story.

"Intense." Mason grinned,

"So what? You can just hop back and forth between worlds?" Derek pressed.

"Uh, no." Stiles tapped the closed marked against his lips, "This was on accident actually, though, I have time travelled before, on accident and on purpose."

He continued pacing, not paying attention to the shocked looks of the people around him.

"Dude, that's so cool!" Corey said in awe, causing a smile to pull at Stiles' lips.

"I've never really jumped between parallel dimensions before, so I'm kind of stuck here until I figure this out." He explained.

"Well," Lydia stood up quickly. "Don't worry. We'll help you." She offered him a smile.

"That's great! But, first things first," Stiles grinned, clapping his hands together in one solid motion. "Food."

"Food?"

"Yeah," He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "I kinda have to consume ten thousand calories a day." He shrugged.

Everyone shared a knowing look, having figured out that bringing Stiles into the public before the Sheriff was notified of the situation was not a very good idea.

"Please tell me Big Belly Burger is a thing in every Earth because I'm really digging some curly fries at the moment." He practically pleaded.

"Yeah, it's just two blocks away but maybe we should wai-"

"Gotcha." And with a gust of air, Stiles disappeared, only to return two seconds later with a bag of food and a large smile.

"Thank God currency is still the same here." He stated, flopping back down in the desk chair, a hamburger already in his hands as he didn't notice Scott's horrified expression, the Alpha painfully hoping that no one saw the speedster.

"So," Hayden leaned forward. "Why the ten thousand calories?"

Stiles looked at her, his mouth full of curly fries and bacon cheese burger, "Well," He took a moment to swallow. "My metabolism works really fast so Caitlin put me on this diet after we figured out the side effects without it."

Lydia tilted her head, "Why don't you take vitamin supplements or something?"

"The same reason why I can't take pain killers or Aderall, my body burns through it too quickly." He explained all while shoveling fries into his mouth.

"Aderall?"

"ADHD." He shrugged, as if the answer was clear. "Though, it's not as bad as it used to be. I guess I could thank my speed for that."

Deaton walked further into the room, his eyes never once leaving Stiles as he formulated his next question, "Yes, about your speed, I'm still a bit confused as to how you came to have it."

Stiles raised an eyebrow, "Like I said, the whole getting electrocuted during an explosion thing."

"Yeah, but what even is a particle accelerator?" Came Malia's hopelessly confused voice.

"Exactly what it sounds like, but it kind of malfunctioned and exploded, which led to me being...well, me. It changed other people too, which was gonna lead me to asking what kind of metas you guys are, but if the particle accelerator doesn't exist here, then you guys are something else." Stiles concluded, slurping his drink.

"Um," Scott looked between his friends, unsure if he should let out their biggest secret, even if it was to Stiles. "Me, Liam, Derek, Isaac, Jackson, Malia, and Hayden are werewolves-"

"Were-coyote, actually." Malia corrected.

"Right, were-coyote. That's her. Anyways, Lydia's a banshee, Corey's a chimera, Mason's human, and Kira's a kitsune." He finished his explanation, though he had some questions of his own. "What's a meta?"

Stiles blinked at him, "A meta-human, kind of a genetically mutated superhuman basically."

It seemed to be a frenzy of silence for a moment, Stiles leaning back in his chair as he enjoyed the taste of his second bacon cheeseburger.

But not all good things last, especially when everyone started talking at once, throwing questions to him about things he thought he had already talked about.

His head whipped back and forth, trying to keep up with the voices from every direction but so many things were starting to swirl in his head as he slid from the chair, his hands starting to vibrate uncontrollably.

"Hey!" Scott raised his voice as Stiles fell to his needs, clutching his head, his whole body vibrating, becoming a red blur. "HEY!"

Of course the Alpha voice got them all to shut up.

"What the hell was that?" Stiles looked up, his figure starting to become more visible as the disoriented boy stared down at his hands, confused as to what entailed the little episode he just had.

"What happened?" Lydia stepped forward, her hands resting on Stiles' shoulder.

"I-I don't know, it's like you were all just talking and then all I could hear was white noise." He sighed.

Lydia looked to Scott, who looked to Derek, who looked to Deaton, who spoke, "Maybe we should limit activity in this room only down to a few people, Scott, Lydia, Derek, would you mind staying in here while everyone clears out?"

A collective groan filled the room as the supernatural creatures filed out, leaving the five in the room to begin their discussion.

"So," Lydia helped Stiles up, reveling in the touch of the person she thought she'd never see again. "Who were those people you mentioned?"

"Which ones? I recall mentioning a few." He replied, pulling his bag of food towards him as if nothing interrupted his binge.

"All of them."

Stiles cleared his throat, looking between the four, "I guess this calls for story time doesn't it?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so i changed a few details of the flash just so the personality fits Stiles a bit more

Stiles took a deep breathe, feeling jittery with nerves, "Almost three years ago STAR Labs created a particle accelerator through the minds of the scientists that worked there, which included Harrison Wells. He was actually one of the best scientists of his time."

"But there were some...complications with it, but they kind of didn't really to acknowledge it, so they went on with their showcase. I finished up the case I was working on, so me and Iris were able to go, but we kinda had to leave early on account that some jerk tried to steal Iris' bag," He explained sheepishly, remembering the day as if it just happened.

"Long story short about that, I ended up getting my ass kicked and Iris got her purse back." He shrugged. "Anyways, we didn't get to go back to the showcase, instead we had to fill out an accident report, so I ended up back in my lab. It was raining by then, I remember hearing it pound against the window when I was..."

He paused, biting his lip as he remember the board he created to prove that his father didn't kill him mom, the board filled with red, yellow, and green strings...blue too, but that was only because it was pretty.

"When I was working," He cleared his throat, "I had the TV on and they were talking about how the storm caused a malfunction, and that they were having an emergency evacuation. I'm really not sure what happened next...all I can remember was trying to close the cover on the skylight and then I felt energy coursing through my veins."

"Next thing I know, I'm waking up from a nine month coma in STAR Labs." He shrugged, as if his conclusion suddenly answered everything.

"So," Lydia pursed her lips, looking at Stiles, her heard clenching as she remembered what he looked like when nothing was coursing through his veins. "You just woke up with super speed?"

"More or less." He replied. "When the accelerator exploded, it unleashed dark matter, so when the lightning bolt struck me, it genetically modified my DNA cells."

The four stared at him, Stiles feeling uncomfortable under their eyes. For some reason, he felt like there was more to them then he was told.

"And those people you mentioned?" Scott questioned, looking away from Stiles as he realized how much this version was like their version.

"Oh yeah, that." Stiles bit his lip, "Well, Cisco and Caitlin work at STAR Labs, along with Harrison Wells. When I went into the coma, they got permission to take me over to STAR Labs because I kept going into cardiac arrest," He paused, a smile twitching at his lips, "But apparently I was wrongly diagnosed-"

"How?" Derek, the grumpy one, interjected.

"Well," Stiles flared his nostrils, "If you wouldn't have interrupted, maybe I would have gotten to that." He sneered, though there was no real heat behind it. "Anyways, every time I went into cardiac arrest, my heart was just beating to fast for the monitor to catch it, and the power went out, which was pretty wicked because...well do I need to elaborate?"

Despite himself, Scott's lips twitched as Stiles talked excitedly. He missed this, even if it wasn't the same Stiles.

He wished it was the same one though, because he'd give anything to change the last thing he said to him.

"Iris, she's my best friend. I grew up with her. We're kind of attached at the hip." He smiled as he talked about her. "The Green Arrow is pretty cool, though he reminds me of you," He pointed at Derek, "You both are hella grumpy, but in a 'it's a rich person thing' way so- wait, are you rich? You look rich." Stiles shook his head. "Sorry, sometimes I get off topic, anyways, you all kind of remind me of people at home, actually."

He looked between Scott and Lydia, "You guys actually remind me of Cisco and Caitlin, but what really bugs me is the other guy who was in here, what was his name? Jack, James, or something?"

"Jackson?" Lydia raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, him!" Stiles snapped his fingers. "He looks like Roy." He said, "Actually, now that I think about it, he looks exactly like him." He stood up, beginning to pace again.

"Who's Roy?" Deaton asked. "Mr Stilinski-"

Stiles whipped around, looking pointedly at Deaton, "I never mentioned my last name to you. And neither did he." He gestured to Scott.

"Um," Deaton looked nervously towards his younger veterinarian, "Lucky guess, I suppose. I was just going to mention that we should stay on the task at hand."

Stiles let his gaze linger for a moment before continuing his stride, his fingers tapping against his thighs, "Uh, right. So, uh, Roy works with the Green Arrow, he's called Arsenal, which is pretty damn cool but not as cool as the Flash." He finished off his explanation.

"I mean, it does make sense that some people can exist in the two universes," Stiles trailed off for a moment, his eyes getting the distant look they got when he was putting pieces together. "With Earth Two, there was doppelgängers but they were evil...is Jackson evil?" He questioned.

Scott snorted, "More or less."

God, this Stiles was so much like the best friend he lost, he just wanted to hug him and never let him go.

"Hmm, seems like it." He chuckled, "Anyways the Green Arrow is a vigilante, he's kind of like the protector of Starling City, and he's got his own team, which are pretty awesome. But I should also add that my team is badass, ya know, them being Team Flash and all." He broke off his words with a lopsided grin and jazz hands.

"Team Flash?" Lydia raised an eyebrow.

"I think the name's pretty self explanatory." He stated. "The team kind of formed after I woke up in STAR Labs, Cisco and Caitlin, they're bio engineers, and two of the best really, they still worked with Doctor Wells after the explosion even if they got a lot of backlash for it. It was the four of us, and Joe when he wanted to help," He shrugged.

"Who's Joe?" Derek questioned.

"You interrupt a lot don't you?" Stiles accused. "You know, patience goes a long way. Joe is..." He paused, looking for the right words. "He's kind of the closest thing I have to a Dad." He smiled a bit sadly, remembering the mother he had lost and the father who left when he was finally out of jail - not because he wanted to, but because he saw no other choice.

"But..." Scott didn't know what to say. "What about your Mom? Or your Dad?" At the dark look that cashed over Stiles' face, he knew he overstepped his boundaries.

"My Mom's dead." He said coldly. "And my Dad left."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can see, I made Stiles salty that his father left, just like in the Flash when Henry left Barry, i kind of expected Barry to be more....angry whenever his father is mentioned, even though he knows that his father saw no other choice


	4. Chapter Four

Scott was taken back by the words that left Stiles mouth, "Wh-What?" He stumbled.

Stiles bit his lip, scrubbing a hand down his face before he mustered up his sad explanation, "My Mother was murdered when I was ten," He sighed, "And my Dad was charged for it but I knew he didn't do it. It wasn't until a little bit ago that he was proven innocent, but he decided Central City was a place for someone accused of murder, so he left." He tried to keep the bitterness from his tone, but he was still a bit upset that his Father didn't stay for him.

He watched as Lydia frowned, the strawberry blonde's eyes staring into his own, "Um," He watched as she cleared her throat, "So, you mentioned being on a case, are you a police officer or detective?" He felt more relaxed at her subject change.

"No," He shook his head. "I'm a forensic science technician," He explained. "Or at least that's the formal description. A FST is basically a crime scene investigator. I work for the CCPD."

Stiles get slightly confused at the shared looks between his audience, ones that he couldn't decipher, "By day I'm a civilian, by night I'm a crime fighting metahuman." He joked.

Deaton smiled slightly, nodding at Stiles before he spoke up, "Would you mind giving us a moment?" He questioned.

Though Stiles furrowed his eyebrows, he didn't question it, "Um, sure." He stood up, stalking out the door only after he gave them a weird look.

Once they were sure he wasn't listening in on their conversation, they began to talk. "It's obvious that he doesn't know that he existed here too." Lydia stated.

"It's not like we could tell him," Scott quickly jumped in.

"Why not?"

"What am I supposed to say? 'Oh sorry, you died here because I believed someone over you and you crashed your car'?" He rambled. "I'm already living with the fact that I'm the reason my best friend is dead, I can't get attached because he's not our Stiles. The sooner we help him get back, the better."

Deaton, Lydia, and Derek all frowned, having dealt with Scott putting the blame of Stiles' death on him way too many times.

They all knew it wasn't Scott's fault, but since Stiles' Jeep skidded off the road only a few hours after the huge fight with Scott, the True Alpha constantly blamed himself.

Now, seeing this multi-dimensional duplicate of their friend, it opened up an old wound.

"Scott," Lydia said softly, "You know it wasn't your fault."

He shook off her attempt to comfort him, shaking his head slightly with a saddened look on his face. "We just need to figure out how to help him." He side-stepped.

"Well, we also need to figure out how we're going to get him around Beacon Hills without someone recognizing him," Derek chimed in. "Almost everyone around here knew who the Sheriff's son was."

It was true, Stiles had a way of implementing himself in everyone's lives. Whether it was at the Sheriff's station or the high school, the kid was like a disease with no cure.

"He does have the Flash super suit." Scott suggested, pacing the floor while he tapped his chin.

"But then we'd have to explain why we want him to wear it," Lydia countered, copying Scott's movements as she brainstormed.

"Why can't we just keep him here?"

"Scott, would you wanna sleep here?" Lydia deadpanned. "Metal bed, needles, cabinet full of drugs, real homey." She said sarcastically.

"Okay, okay, I see your point." He rolled his eyes. "But it's not like we can just tell  
his Dad or my Mom, they'd be crushed." He sighed.

"It's not technically his Dad," Lydia mumbled, though the werewolves in the room still heard it. "There's just...something so wrong about this..."

Derek could understand the feeling. While he wasn't the best of friends with the deceased teenager, Stiles was still Pack. Everyone was effected by his death.

They all missed him.

They stayed in a heavy silence for a while, no one really sure what to say. It was like they were back to where they started - right after Stiles died.

Every Pack meeting was filled with the feeling of despair, of angst. It was unbearable because yes, they've lost others in the past, others that were incredibly important - like Boyd, like Erica, like Allison.

But somehow, this was different, because even when they lost others, Stiles was there to crack a joke to try and lighten the mood, even if it was a poorly constructed pun.

And on the day of his funeral, there was no one there to cheer everyone up.

Not even the fact that Theo got his ass handed to him for ruining everything.

"Scott!" Liam burst into the room, his eyes wide. "Something's wrong, hurry!"

The four shared a similar expression - furrowed eyebrows and worried looks - before following the younger wolf out of the room and into the lobby.

Now, the lobby was utter commotion.

Isaac and Jackson were standing behind the mountain ash barrier, trying desperately to break through with the help of Malia and Kira.

Hayden, Mason, and Corey were MIA, though Scott figured that they probably went home - being a senior meant a lot of homework.

But what shocked him most was Chris Argent standing across from Stiles, a black steel hand gun raised in the face of the scarlet speedster.

"What happened?" Scott questioned quickly, looking towards his beta.

"I-I don't know, I went to the bathroom, and I came back, and there was...this!" Liam was terrible with descriptions, obviously.

"Chris, put the gun down." Derek said sharply.

"I have enough experience in this," The hunter retorted, "I know what I'm doing."

"You don't understand, you need to put the gun down." Scott added on.

"I'm getting the feeling that you guys aren't very welcoming here," Stiles said, his voice calm - as if he wasn't staring down the barrel of a gun.

"The last time someone came back to life, they tried to kill everyone." Chris said, "I'm not about to let it happen again."

Scott wished he could that he didn't scream loudly when the gun went off - twice - the bullets already making their way towards the Flash before he could save him, but unfortunately, he'd be lying.

But there was one thing that Chris didn't know about, and that was his victim's accelerated speed.

"Wow," Everyone was silent, all eyes on Stiles. "Okay, you guys are just incredibly friendly, ya know that?" His tone was sarcastic, the young male raising up a closed fist before opening it, the two bullets dropping into the ground.

"Good thing I've had experience with guns." He clapped his hands together as if he were swiping off dust, "Now, what's this about someone coming back to life?"

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think:)


End file.
